1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kit for suspending a sign or banner.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Signs and banners can be used by businesses, schools, individuals, and groups of all kinds to convey information. Signs are often positioned in elevated relation relative to the intended observers of the sign. Signs can also be suspended outside and vulnerable to wind. In order to best convey information, a sign should be taut when suspended.